


Faria's Story

by Graethegay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Black panther oc, Bucky is a good father, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, Might be Thorbruce later, Natasha is trying to be optimistic, Not really Endgame compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Starts With a Death, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is a good dad, Swearing, i love my kids, idk - Freeform, sorry if it sucks, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graethegay/pseuds/Graethegay
Summary: Faria, a 15 year old Wakandan has just witnessed the most horrific event in human history. She had always looked up to Shuri,Okoye and the White Wolf for being so strong, but how can she be like them if she felt so small?





	1. The snap

Faria held tightly onto her father, trembling in fear as she saw the dust flying outside their home. Tears fell down her face at rapid speeds, she didn’t want to know the faces that once belonged to the small specks.

“I-I’m scared Baba” She choked out, fear coating every word. Her father’s grip loosened, but she didn’t let go. She could slowly feel his body fading away out of her fingertips. The tears falling even harder now. She cried out in agony, covered in bits and pieces of dust that used to be a man who loved her dearly.

She tightened her fists; this was not the time to cry. She tried sucking in the water threatening to leave her eyes and stood. She wiped her tears, trying to be strong;but she just felt so small. Tears glazed her eyes once again but she moved toward the door anyway, grabbing her father's gun on the way out.

-

All she saw was dust, and all she heard were screams and cries. There was a group of Americans up ahead, looking lost and alone but trying to stay strong;just like Faria. 

She crouched down in the bushes and observed their behavior, but all they did was stand there. One was inside of a giant armour thing, it seemed quite western to her. The others were in suits that looked just as powerful as they were practical, or at least to her eyes it seemed.

After what seemed like hours of staring at them, waiting for a motion, when one of them (a man with a beard and longish hair) walked over to a large tree and kicked it n frustration and agony. He covered his face and cried, and a girl with straightened blonde hair came to comfort him. She said,

“We’ve all lost today cap, but at least we’re still to beat that bastard to the ground” She cried and hugged him, both of them with shaking shoulders and uncertainty buried in their expressions.

Faria slowly moved her leg out of the bush, crying and scratched from the thorns. She wiped her tears and stood up, walking towards the heros. 

“I-I want to join you” Faria said, trying to assert some form of dominance and confidence but shaking with every step, and tear marks lining her face. “I saw you lost people, and so have I, and-and I w-want to join you”

All they did was stare in awe.

“Please” She said firmly. 

There was still no motion, just uncomfortable silence, and lost eyes looking around at what was once Wakanda.


	2. The arguement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating on fridays so...yee

“The name’s Faria by the way,” She said only to break the silence, she couldn’t stand quiet and she wasn’t gonna learn how to.

 

“I'm Natasha,” The blonde woman said

 

“Bruce,” The man in the large iron suit said

 

“Thor” He was the one with a badass looking axe

 

“Rhodey,” Said the only black one of the heroes

 

“Steve,” Said the one whose head was held on a tree Steve, that name was so familiar, but Faria couldn’t pinpoint it.

 

“Sorry we had to meet under these shitty circumstances,” Natasha said in a disappointed, depressed tone

 

“I’m just happy to see some people alive after, whatever the hell that was,” Faria said honestly, she had no clue what it was, she just hoped that her idols survived it. That their strength got them through.

 

“Wait, most of you are Americans right?” She asked hopefully, maybe they knew if something had happened to Bucky at least. If he was still here and that his strength did pull him through. Wait...Bucky was the one who had talked about Steve, her hope only grew as she thought of the memory

 

_“Did you ever love anyone?” Mosi asked with wide eyes, he always loved love. Cute kid_

 

_ “Hey, don’t be invasive” His older sister, Asha said, looking sympathetically toward the white wolf _

 

_ " _ _ There was one person” His face lit up and a small smile formed on his lips _

 

_ “What was her name?”Mosi inquired with that same little curious look, he leaned in anxiously awaiting his response _

 

_ “His names is Steve” _

 

“Do I look American asshole” Faria was brought back to reality with that scraggly voice coming from behind the crowd. She moved her head to see the one behind the voice and on a log, she saw a raccoon.

“No?”

“Exactly”

“Rabbit, she’s with us,” Thor said authoritatively

“Oh my deepest apologies your majesty, but I’m the captain here. I choose whose on our side.” He fired back. 

“Guys, come on. We’re all on the same team” Said the actual captain

“Says the guy who almost killed his friends because he was being a rebellious idiot”  And the arguing continues. And from what Faria could tell they did so a lot.

She stood awkwardly among the mess of words being thrown across the few feet of land they were occupying. She had shut out the noise and sat on a nearby rock. If they bicker this much then it’s obvious they’ll never get revenge for the deaths they’d all witnessed.  She would give them the benefit of the doubt, pessimism can get the best of us when shit like this happens, but this is the first time shit like this happened.

How the hell was this gonna work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short again, homework and anxiety are kicking my ass


	3. The Sweep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles

Goddamnit Faria thought to herself as the wind blew through her braids, carrying the dust with it. That dust was once human, once mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, friends. But they were killed, killed by someone who didn’t care about the broken people he left behind. 

She needed to stop thinking about this.

“Faria,” A familiar voice said, Shuri?

“Y-you’re majesty,” She said back without looking up from her knees.

“I think we are past that by now” She laughed dryly, clearly forced but also somehow genuine, Shuri was just a mystery, always had been. 

“My queen” Queen? 

“Queen?” Someone else said as to have read her thoughts. She believed the voice to be Natasha’s but wasn’t sure. 

“Where is the king?” Faria asked, though she already knew the answer. 

The uncomfortable silence came back, even the ones arguing stood shocked. There was some sort of unspoken knowledge, the king is dead. Steve let out a low sigh and looked up to the sky. It was blue as it usually was, not adapting to the circumstances. Or maybe it was reminding them to stay positive, see that some things will always be the same. 

Faria felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Okoye on the brink of tears. 

“I watched him die” And that’s when the tears began to run down her checks, it was almost majestic and hypnotizing to watch. It was such a rare thing to see a soldier mighty as her cry. And the quiet was back once more.

~~~~~~~

“We must go, we must avenge my brother” Shuri confidently commanded the group. And guided them to the city.

“Steve, may I ask something” Faria inquired before they left she needed this one answer.

He nodded in response.

“Where is Bucky, should he not come on this mission with us?” He stopped walking and turned towards her, Faria did the same. 

After a few beats of silence, she asked again. “Where is Bucky?” Steve grabbed Faria’s wrist and they kept walking. “Please tell me” The muted sound of their feet on the grass was the only voice to be heard.

“We’ll talk about it on the ship” Finally something

\---  
They were quickly approaching a garage full of both automatic and manual aircrafts. All of which reminded Faria of her childhood, playing in the grass with her friends and seeing ships flying back home overhead, their silver exterior shining against the light blue of the sky. 

But in the back there was a ship she had never seen before, it was larger and clearly unused. Its structure was the same as most other Wakandan ships, hover technology and a flared back, made of vibranium. The whole group stared wide-eyed at the machine stood before them, and Shuri gave a weak smile of pride. 

“This is Wakanda’s first spaceship,” She said, the pride and joy of this ship could almost be comparable to a having and child and seeing it grow up. Seeing how your hard work paid off, all the sleepless nights spent and being so so so happy. But it was also like having a baby but having no one to see it grow up, no one who mattered anyway. Raising it alone and trying so so so hard to let yourself be happy. It was a complex feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm so sorry that this updated so late I've just been really busy  
> Thanks for understanding


	4. The ship

“It’s...truly beautiful Shuri,” Faria said awestruck by the machine in front of her. At that moment the death was forgotten, and it was just her and Shuri and the ship, Faria watching her light up at her invention was the only thing she had to think about. And it was beautifully mesmerizing. She was snapped back to reality by Shuri's voice.

“Well, let’s take it out. And get to...what was that bitches name again?”

“Thanos” Bruce cut through

“Yes, him” And with that, they walked in.

~

The interior was just as impressive, the familiar shapes and designs that just breathed Wakanda, not to mention the complexly simple operation panel. It was so Wakanda; so Shuri. Speaking of Shuri, her smile only got wider as she walked through the ship. She seemed less excited than usual though.   
Faria quickly glanced over to Steve, she wanted her answer. She saw a broken shell of a man, nervously sweating and as if he was on the brink of tears. Trying to stand up straight but was slumped over from his upper body. Faria knew what this meant.

“Hey,” She said to get attention from the ship

Everyone turned to look at her

“Where the hell is Bucky” Confusion and sorrow filled their expressions. “You know, Bucky. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, The White Wolf, The Winter Soldier. Nothing?!” She felt tears fill her eyes, it couldn’t be true. No, he’s just lost, and they would find him. But the faces in the crowd told her otherwise. 

“I got a semi-related question, where’s Sam?” Rhodey said confused. He clearly thought said person would meet them on the ship. 

“We did not find Sergeant Barnes or Agent Wilson during our sweep” Okoye somberly stated the fact of their...disintegrations. “My comfort for your loss.” The lines were rehearsed. The general seemed to have said those same words millions of times to millions of people, so often that it no longer affected her. 

“Look, losers enough mopping. We gotta actually do something about it” the racoon said aggravated. He just wanted it to all be over with

“I’m with the beaver. There’s no time for mourning.” Okoye said strongly.

“Right” Shuri agreed.

“So, if Nebula’s still alive I’m sure she keeps tabs on the purple bastard” All of them stared at rocket blankly. “And Nebula’s his daughter” 

“Call her up then” Rhodey said

“You got it” He pulled out a device that looked like a high-tech walkie talkie “Hey Nebula, you there?” He asked her through the machine. On the other end it fuzzed to life. 

“Here, where are you guys?” 

“Somewhere on Earth. Do you know where that ballsack chin grape you call your father is” 

“He took the tracker off his ship, but we’re on Titan. He’ll probably be back here to wallow and God knows I’m ready for it.”

“Be right there. Well then, let’s go to Titan”


	5. Apologies and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, this shit just too emotional for me so that's why it takes so long to update. As for the short chapters, I think it's just my writing style, and since it's winter break I'll be doing more so look forward to it?

“I’m sorry” Those were the first words Faria had heard from Steve since they’d gotten on the ship. It was definitely concerning, the Steve Bucky had talked of was so much...happier. But now is not the time to think about Bucky, now was not the time at all.

“What for?” Faria said sleepily. She was so fucking tired, she hadn’t slept for so long. 

“Not saving him”

“What could you have done?” She knew he would have done all he could to save him, and that he would do anything to bring him back. 

“I just know I coulda done more” He took a deep breath “Coulda just, told him I loved him more, done it all soner”

“None of that is your fault, you were scared. America is historically bad with all that you know” Faria had never thought she’d have this conversation. Bucky had taken care of her when her father was off doing...things. He basically was her dad. ANd now here she was, comforting her dead dad’s boyfriend that it wasn’t his fault that said dad died. It was painful, awkward and depressing. But she knew that they’d be there for eachother. 

Steve looked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She accepted surprised at how quickly he opened up to her. 

“Thank you” He said before letting go

“Let’s get some rest, huh? God knows we need it if we want to fight Thanos” Faria smiled before walking off “We’re gonna get him back” Faria stated with determination

“How?”

“I’m not sure yet. I have no clue how this works. But I just know that we can do it. I mean you’re Captain Fucking America” 

“Hey, Steve doesn't like those no-no words” Natasha said, seemingly coming out of nowhere

“You know what Romanov” Steve said with a sly smirk, as if nothing had changed between the blondes and all was good. 

“So what do we know about Thanos so far” Bruce asked walking into their conversation, the other members of the team trailing behind him with a chalkboard

“We know he’s a big purple asshole” The triangle-faced monkey said with his usual sarcastic tone

“No shit” Rhodey scowled back

“Guys please, the fate of the universe is at stake here” Steve said trying to rally the heroes together. He failed. Rocket kept causing issues and arguing with everyone, while Thor and Bruce were trying to focus on the chalkboard. Steve and Faria just stood in the middle of the quarrel. 

“Don’t even bother Steve, let’s just talk to the ones who are at least trying to be productive” Faria suggested through gritted teeth. Steve simply nodded in response. 

\----

“They need to stop screaming” Bruce said trying to keep his cool

“Just ignore them, focus on saving the world” Thor comforted, or at least attempted to. Something to Faria that no one on this ship would want him to lose his cool. 

“He already won, I’m not losing anymore friends because of him! I’m not gonna fucking lose you because we just think we can reverse death! We can't” Bruce screamed, tears lining his eyes, green veins popping out of his neck. 

Steve and Faria stepped back, not wanting to get hurt. But Thor just held him to his chest saying “I promise you won't lose me”


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! This fic has taken a lot out of me, I can't handle all of this angst so I'm taking a break from writing this story for a while. To those of you who enjoyed it, I apologize but I'm doing this for my mental health. Basking in angst and grief all the time isn't healthy, and so I'm stopping. I once again apologize for this, but I do hope you understand why I'm leaving Faria's story for a while.

Apologies,  
Grae

P.s. I might do a fairwell qna so leave those in comments

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is short af


End file.
